magic island
by fanfic olympian
Summary: read the story and you will know
1. Chapter 1

I was standing at my parent's, the king and queen, funeral with tears in my eyes. As I watched their lifeless bodies go into the ground I ran off crying into my hands. I kept on going until I ran into someone. It was the princess of Hunoi, another island. She was destined to marry me."Hello Princess Annabeth" I said while trying not to show her my tear-stained face.  
"Please just call me Annabeth,Percy"she replied sweetly.  
As soon as the funeral was over l went back to the castle. Annabeth was waiting. We were supposed to be married by this time next year. Even though we were twelve. I didn't know how I was going to do this. We were planning it out right now. Why could we not just throw stuff together at last minute? "So what flowers should we use?" the planner asked kindly.  
"That is Annabeth's choice." I said quickly.  
She answered excitingly"Lilies are a good choice for this time of year".  
"That is a nice pick my queen" the planner said happily.  
Later that day Annabeth caught up with me. She said sincerely "Are you okay?"  
"I am fine." I said just as sincerely. After that I turned to go to the Dining Hall. She of course followed me since she was my wife to be.  
At supper she barely spoke one word as she ate her steak and potatoes. As she started on her peas I started "I am sorry for so vague with you, it is unpolite." I said nicely.  
She finished with her peas and began on her macoroni and cheese. She finally said "That is fine. I should not of been pushing to get to know you."  
As soon as we both finished we went to the sitting room. She picked up a book and immediatly set it down.  
"Percy I want to speak with you" she started. "I know this is weird but I want to know why you always are so distant?"  
"I LOST MY MOM AND DAD,I HAVE TO GET MARRIED AND RULE AN ISLAND. OH AND JUST TO MENTION I AM TWELVE" I almost screamed.  
"Sorry" she wimpered.  
"Annabeth I am so sorry" I soothingly told her. Then we both stopped talking and picked up books. The rest of the night was in silence. When we went to bed she did not say a word. No matter how creepy it got.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to Annabeth shaking me half to death,"Wake up Percy"she basically screamed.  
"Unhhh... what?" I questioned.  
"You gotta check out what I found in the woods!"she shouted as she spat into my face.  
"Unhhh... a bear?" I nervously asked.  
"No silly, a centaur from greek mythology!"she excitingly replied. I finally woke up.  
"Okay so you were having a dream,hallucinating or telling the truth."I tiredly mentioned.  
"Telling the truth!"she loudly answered.  
I got up,"Maybe we should get you to the castle nurse Annabeth" I said while pulling some random clothes on.  
"Maybe you should come see for yourself if you don't beleive me"she replied with tears coming to her eyes.  
"Fine I will Annabeth."I shouted at her over my shoulder as I walked out the door. I headed straight out the gates to the woods.  
"It is over there"she casually mentioned while pointing to a place in the woods.  
I looked to where she was pointing. "What the what?"I said with a surprised look on my face.  
"I told you so!"she gloated happily. She started skipping around a clearing while a I just stared at the centaur bowing to me and Annabeth in the middle of the woods.  
Just then I saw a fairy flying around. Then I saw a satyr. What was in that cave? A vampire! A werewolf sleeping behind a bush. I was just hoping that a giant was not in the clouds because I just saw a family of trolls walking while looking for berries.  
Why did my parents not tell me of these things? Did they know of these creatures? They would of told me wouldn't of they? Maybe they were going to me when I got older. For them keep that from me my whole life was impossible. I actually felt good for that moment. That moment it least.  
I did not hear Amanda anymore. "ANNABEH!"I yelled. I did not see her anymore. Where was she? Was she playing a game or had she been kidnapped? I started to run towards the castle screaming"ANNABETH IS MISSING!" Everyone heard me and started asking me questions. When I did not answer them they followed me while I searched all of the woods for her. I could not find her. When I got back to the castle I collasped and started crying. Then everything blanked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in my room. There were doctors leaning all over me. I immediately got up and knocked my head into one of the doctor's heads.  
My head really hurt but I reminded myself that Annabeth was missing. I tried to get up but the doctors stopped me. "You need to rest"said one of the doctors.  
"No I need to find Annabeth"I replied. I looked around the room for escapes.  
"Annabeth is here"he said while looking into my eyes. Right then Annabeth walked in. Well she did not walk in. She was pushed in. She did not want me to see her. There were scratches all over her. I  
I got up and yelled "ANNABETH" with all my might. When I got to her I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back but did not say a word.  
Later that day I asked her "What happened to you?"  
She sighed. "Nothing that I ever wish to speak about" she answered. She walked away without saying another word.  
At lunch we ate our tuna fish sandwiches in silence. After that we went to the sitting room.  
Annabeth started to say something then stopped and looked down at her book. Then I started to say something and stopped. Five seconds later we both set down our books and blurted out to each other "I really like you!"  
We met each others eyes and smiled. She said "I didn't think you liked me but I should of known".  
"I to should of known." I replied sincerely. Then we both looked down at our books to hide our blushing.  
I set down my book and started looking out the window. It was so nice outside. A little bit later Annabeth joined me. "Ohhh...look at that pegasus"she cried out.  
I looked to where she was pointing. "Wow it is beutiful...just like you"I said to her. She looked away blushing.  
"Was that a leprecaun?"she finally said after a long long silence. She was pointing at a tiny man dressed all in green.  
"Yeah I think so" I replied after quickly looking at it. I did not want my eyes to leave her face.  
"Why is it not at the end of a rainbow?"she joked as it ran off.  
We laughed and met each others eyes. We both leaned in and kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

At supper our eyes did not leave the other. So when I dropped a peice of chicken we both laughed. Her laugh was wonderful and beautiful. It made me want to kiss her again.  
When we got to the sitting room we headed straight for the window. We saw mostly fairies. Here and there we saw centaurs and satyrs. When we saw the centaurs I saw her lightly touch her face. Once we saw a unicorn, its white skin gleaming in the light.  
A couple minutes before we headed to bed I asked "Why did you go missing?"  
"A centaur kidnapped me. Apparently that centaur bowing to us was a distraction"she said while crying.  
The next day we declared to that if a centaur was caught within a hundred miles of the castle it was to be punished.  
After that we decided to have some breakfast. About an hour later we were sitting in the dining hall eating blue berry muffins and ommelettes.  
I was saying "It would be nice to have a picnic" when I started choking. I faintly heard Annabeth calling for help when all went black.  
When I woke I heard someone crying. I looked around the room and saw Annabeth. When she saw me. She ran to the side of my bed and kissed me with all her might. When she came up for air she said "They told me you were definently dead."  
"Well you can see that I'm not!"I said.  
"I know" Annabeth replied before kissing me again. This time I kissed her back just as feircely as she did.  
The next day while at breakfast we started talking about the wedding. She was saying that it was so close yet it seemed so far away.  
For lunch we decided to have a picnic. We had to convinve the guards to let us go is how the conservation played out.  
"I am the king" I said.  
"We know your highness but it is dangerous with Annabeth's kidnapping and your poisoning."one of guards replied.  
"I am the king and I can fire you all" I answered sternly.  
"Fine" the guards said.  
At the picnic we ate our food while admiring nature. Well she was admiring nature, I was admiring her. Nature may be beautiful but she was even more beautiful. She caught me looking at her and smiled. Annabeth leaned in and kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Right then all hades broke out. I caught Annabeth's eye which was full of fear and then I could not sense anything.  
The next time I saw light I was in a cave chained onto a wall. I looked for Annabeth and saw her almost immediatly. She struggled against the chains with all her will. When she saw me looking I caught sight of her worried eyes. "To strong" she said with a cry.  
Then I saw what was holding us hostage. It was a giant. "Let us go" I said with a raspy scream.  
It looked at me and said "My master needs you" with a monotone. Then it came and grabbed both of us. We tried to squirm out of the giants rough hand but the more we squirmed the tighter he held us. Then I passed out.  
When I woke up I felt sunlight on my neck. I was pinned to the ground with Annabeth right next to me. It was a wonderful meadow.  
Annabeth and I looked like we had been tortured. We had bruises and scratches. Annabeth's face was a mixture of yellow and purple. Our clothes looked like they were gotten from a trash can and then throw up had gotten caked onto them. They had turned a horrible color of brown with gray and black. Our hair stuck out like we had been electrocuted. Plus we smelled like rotten milk mixed with an porta potty.  
I did not know how many days had passed since we had been kidnapped. I had been unconcious for most of it. When I was asleep I could not really pay attention to the time or how much time had passed.  
"Hello there my king and queen, looks like you need to wash up" said a women with sleek blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. "Come on and rest at my house, then I can lead back to castle" she casually replied to herself, making plans for us.  
"How do we know we can trust you?" Annabeth asked.  
"Do I not look like I can be trusted?" the lady replied while brushing her fingers through her hair and winking at me. After that it was as if I were hypnotized by her.  
"Looks can be decieving can they not?" Annabeth answered.  
"Annabeth let us just go with her" I pleaded.  
"No, Percy, I am not going to put both our lives in danger" she said firmly while tugging me so I could not drag her to the lady. She finally gave up and said "Fine let us go die".


	6. Chapter 6

We walked on a grassy path to a cottage in the woods.  
We entered the cottage and sat down a table for four. Then she started cooking some stir fry steak with onions and potatoes. When she was finished she handed full plates to us.  
After a few minutes of eating I felt like I was going numb. I looked down at my hands which were turning white. I saw Annabeth had not eaten at all and was sniffing her plate. "I do not think we should eat this. It smells poisonous" she was saying when I passed out.  
The next time I saw anything I was in a meadow with Annabeth leaning over me. She immediatly saw that I was awake and leaned down and kissed me for a long time. "I knew it was poisonous because I was trained in knowing poisons" she said after the longest kiss ever.  
"Well that is good" I replied after a very long pause in which I was rubbing my temple. I felt aches all over me.  
"Did you drag me hear?" I asked her thinking yes since there were twigs in my hair.  
"Yeah because she poisoned you. I told you we might die" she gloated setting out a napkin of hopefully unpoisonous berries.  
"Yeah but how am I still alive?" I asked her before started eating the berries.  
"I know remedies, why would you rather be dead?" she answered me with a question.  
"No I am not mental." I replied with a crazy look. She was starting to act paranoid. I really needed to get her back to the castle. Mostly because I was starting to go crazy myself.  
After I finished eating we decided to start down a road. Every time we heard or saw anybody we went into the woods.  
After a little while we heard a lot of people heading our way. We went to the woods and hid in the trees. When we saw the people they were the castle guards.  
We ran toward them because we were happy to see them. They apparently were happy at first but then said we could not leave the castle without them.  
When we got back to the castle we figured out we had been missing for a month. The people had a big festival because of our return.  
The night we came back we had a big feast mostly because all we had ate in the last few days was poison and berries. The feast was great.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning after the feast was wonderful. We were full from the night before and could not eat anymore. So we stayed the whole morning in the sitting room. We stared out the window looking at our beautiful island.  
About noon we heard terrible shrieks and screams from other rooms in the castle. We started toward the door but guards blocked us. "You are in danger. Stay in here." he said.  
We looked out the window again and saw a horrible war had broke out while that guard was talking to us. I looked around and saw a sword gleaming in a display. I ran toward it, broke the glass and grabbed the sword. Then I ran toward the window and jumped toward the raging battle.  
I started using my sword skills on our enemy inhabitants of Sino, another island off the coast of Magicland. After a few minutes I felt Annabeth land beside me with a bag full of potions, a peice of glass from the broken window and some gloves. In a couple of seconds she had managed to kill about twenty people. I was so amazed that I almost got stabbed from behind me. Thankfully I was too quick for the monster.  
More and more enemies came to fight and we were exhausted after six hours of killing. My sword arm had become numb and I had to use my left arm. That one is also known as the weakest arm on earth.  
Once I got used to using my left arm things sped up. Annabeth was still quick as ever with her poisons and glass.  
Around midnight the worst finally happened. I had been fighting two or three grown men when Annabeth collapsed from exhaustion and got stabbed. She screamed so loudly that the whole war stopped. I ran to her as did many of the guards. She was took to what was left of the castle.  
Fighting without her right beside me left my mind distracted. I got harsh cuts and nasty scratches but I still fought.  
Soon almost everybody had been killed or injured. The whole island was a mess. I felt as if I had been violated. Every time I felt guilty about killing people I thought about how hurt Annabeth sounded like when she screamed like a banshee. That was all that kept me going. That and I were to protect my people.  
Right when I thought my life was about to be sucked out of me they surrendered.


	8. Chapter 8

When they finally surrendered, millions of people had already died. I looked at the dead bodies of the people I had ruled before they were killed saving this island just liked I had looked at my parents at the day of their funeral.  
As soon as she had heard that the war was over Annabeth came running out of the castle and threw her arms around me. "Why did they want war? They are usually peaceful people." she asked.  
"You Annabeth It was your fault all these people died."said a man covered in blood. Annabeth turned to person who said this, gasped, and fainted into my arms.  
"What do you mean?" I asked more sternly then ever before. The man just laughed viciously in my face. This vulgar man thought it was funny.  
"She has not told you the story. I am not surprised. She always thought she better then me, her brother. So did everyone else. Well I told them that she always disrespected her elders. They did not see her fit for royalty anymore" he replied with a look of hatred upon his face.  
I dropped Annabeth when I heard this surprising news. She banged her head and slipped out of unconciousness. She looked worried when she saw my face. Then she looked at his. "You told him Malcolm!" she accused her brother of telling her secret.  
"Yeah he told me, not you!" I yelled at her and then stormed away not looking back once.  
At once Annabeth turned to her brother and yelled "I hate you!" Then she started running for me. While trying to catch up with me, she told the guards to capture her brother.  
I stopped once I was at my favorite place on the whole island. My parents grave. Also the place I first met Annabeth. Annabeth, every time I thought of her, my heart felt as if it had been wrenched out of my chest. I thought I could trust her.  
I looked at the grave again. "Why? Why did you not tell me this island was magic? Look at what has happened." I screamed at it.  
"They wanted to keep you safe." someone from behind me said. I looked around to see Annabeth. "You know if you keep on yelling at lifeless bodies, people are going to think your crazy."she joked.  
I actully almost laughed. I guess we were going to make up any ways. She walked over to me and kissed like she never had before.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that week there was a festival celebrating our victory. There were carnival games like bobbing for apples. Also tournaments for mini golf and bowling. The best thing was that we innovated all the buildings on the island.  
"Hey Annabeth." I said with a smile on my face.  
"Hey Percy, did you know people from all around Magicland are here? They heard that a war came upon two otherwise peaceful countries. They needed to see the outcome" she replied.  
"Well tourism rates have been going up ever since the war. That just explains it." I answered.  
We sat down at a bench so we could rest our legs. We had been walking the whole time the festival had been going on. Three days.  
"So how do you like everything now?" I ask Annabeth.  
"It is different."she replied.  
It had been different since the war. Everything had been different. Different with Annabeth mostly. We stopped going to the sitting room after meals. It started getting really uncomfortable.  
"True." I said.  
After the war it had been difficult to believe that Annabeth was telling me everything. She told me that she was born on Hunoi as a princess with Malcolm as her brother. He thought he should get all the glory because he was heir to the throne but Annabeth as the better person was getting more attention.  
Well his revenge back fired on himself ending up with him in jail.  
When we did talk again it was about the wedding and how if her parents died we would have to rule two islands.  
"We rule an island together Annabeth. We can not have a talking barrier." I said.  
"I know."she replied with a grin spreading across her face knowing what was coming.  
I leaned toward her and cupped my hand around her chin then kissed her.  
When we finally came up for air she said "Well that definitly broke down our barrier."  
Then I said to her "You know our birthdays passed during the war. We are thirteen now."  
"I guess we are. That means our wedding is just a couple weeks from now." Amanda answered.


	10. Chapter 10

I could not help getting nervous about marrying Annabeth. I literally stayed up all night thinking about it. Whenever I tried to walk I fell over because I was shaking so much.  
Whenever I did forget about it Annabeth showed up making me nervous all over again. I wonder if Annabeth is this scared because if she is not and someone finds out I am going to look like a wimp. I may be a king but I am still a thirteen year old boy.  
Once I stopped shaking my boots off (not literally) I started pacing around the room. I could not take the pressure of my mind anymore. I felt as if I was going to die before the wedding that is just a couple days away. Like I am never going to make it.  
I asked my friend Jason if he had any thoughts because he is sensitive just like me. He started spouting out facts about sixteen percent of marriages between two people under twenty will be divorced in under two years.  
After a little while I got bored. I got so tired I fell asleep. He had to wake me up.  
"I have cold feet Jason." I said.  
"Then lets put some socks on" he replied.

I was so nervous shaking my boots off no longer was an expression. They literally shook off my feet after I started pacing.  
I decided to talk to my friends Hazel and Piper. They moved from Hunoi with me. I had known them since I was four. "Hey guys" I said with an excellent fake smile.  
"Annabeth we know that is a fake smile so what is wrong?" Piper inquired.  
"I just do not know if I really want to marry Jason." I replied.  
"He was the first boy you ever kissed and is a really sensitive guy that loves you. Of course you do love him back." Hazel mentioned.  
"I know. It is just last minute nervousness. I can definitely deal with it. Hopefully nothing big happens that changes my mind." I said.  
"I think it is called cold feet." Piper said with a smile on her face. She knew what was coming.  
"Well I guess that I just need to put some socks on!" I said between laughing and crying because I was laughing so hard.


	11. Chapter 11

One day I woke up to see that Annabeth had been the early bird and had gotten up already. I found her in the Dining Hall eating and reading a letter. She had a very worried looked on her face.  
I walked over and plopped myself right next to her. "What is wrong Annabeth?" I asked her.  
"With my brother in jail there is no ruler in Hunoi now. It is either I go back or we rule two islands at once together."she replied.  
"You know I will always choose the option that means I can be with you." I said.  
"Yes I know that but what I do not know is wither or not we can truly rule two islands at once. It would kill me to leave you but it I might die from all the stress of ruling two islands."she answered before starting to cry.  
I tried to comfort her but it was hard to since she had a lot on her shoulders to cry about. I wanted to cry about all these things too but we could not really comfort each other while crying on each others shoulders at the same time.  
"I know we have a lot on our shoulders but we can deal if we stay together."I replied after her crying turned to snuffling.  
"You are right but I really do not need all this stuff on my shoulders. It is way to much for one girl to carry."she answered to me.  
"You are almost right but it is not only one girl carrying the weight, it is a girl and her fiance."I said almost smiling at her. She tried to smile but ended up crying again.  
So we signed the contract to ruling both islands. Then we figured that we can lighten the rules from the ones under Malcolm's rule. They were super harsh.  
The day after that was the day before the day before wedding and I was more nervous then a pig is when it knows it is about to be killed.  
Annabeth looked even worse then that. Her eye had bags under it from not sleeping last night. She actully did not sleep one wink last night.  
I was ready for the wedding and so was Annabeth. We had every single moment of the next day planned. Even bathroom breaks. So I was trying to sleep. Even if it was a day away I did want to look tired on my wedding day. That would be a little embaressing since two islands worth of people were going to be there.


	12. Chapter 12

The next may of been the worst day in my life. It even started out badly with Jason yelling "Annabeth is gone." That definitly woke me up.  
"What?" I asked . I did not like the wake up crews I had been getting. Especially ones that caused my hearing to be damaged.  
"Annabeth ran away back to Hunoi!"he screamed.  
"This is not good, this is not good, this is definitely not good. You are lying, she would not run away." I said while pacing around like a maniac remembering the conservation I had Annabeth yesterday. I unfortunly knew he was right.  
I started to freak out until one of the royal guards came into the room saying "Annabeth has decided to go back to her island and not marry you."  
I was then engaged to another princess, the one from the island of Jenfa. Her name was Racheal and although she was a nice girl she was nothing like Amanda, my first and only true love.  
The wedding was in a couple of days so we barely had any time to get used to each other especially when most of my time was spent thinking of Annabeth.  
Rachel was not as smart, kind or adventurous as Annabeth but if she was agreeing to help me rule this island fairly then I guess that was that.  
She acted as if she had known me for years which made me really not like her. It was like Rachel knew everything about me. Where she got her information, I do not know.  
The night before the wedding I wanted to run away. I wanted to get to Annabeth and beg her to come back. A couple of times I almost did. I actully put on shoes and sneaked outside the castle but every time I came back.  
The next day was of course the wedding and I did not want to marry Rachel. I had to but I did not want to. She looked nice in the wedding dress but of course Annabeth would of looked better. I could not stop thinking about Annabeth.  
I watched the flower girl, Rachels's sister, dropping lilies everywhere which reminded me more and more of Annabeth. I saw Jason walking down the isle arm and arm with a close friend of mine, Elizabeth Sutton. Even that did not take Annabeth off my mind.  
I finally looked down the isle to see Rachel coming. It seemed to take forever for the minister to read everything. He than said "Does anyone object?" A few seconds later I heard "I object" yelled by someone from the back of the audience.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked to see who said that and saw Annabeth pushing and shoving to the front of the crowd. When I saw her all I could think is that she actully came back.  
Rachel looked at Annabeth with a stone cold stare. Annabeth looked Rachel in the same way.  
I looked at the priest to see what was going to happen. "What is your objection, Annabeth of Hunoi?"he asked with a look of exhaustion on his face.  
"They do not belong together, trust me he knows it too" Annabeth replied.  
He looked at me and saw me staring at Annabeth. "I agree with you" he said with a smile.  
My face broke out into a smile. All it took for Rachel to go away was a look from Annabeth. Then the wedding was postponed til next week.  
Later that day I asked Annabeth " What made you come back?"  
"You" she answered.  
That was all the answer I needed to hear to make make we want to kiss her and I did of course.  
When the wedding came it was amazing. The flower girl was a cousin of Annabeth's named Katie. The ring bearer was a cousin of mine named Tyson. Of course Jason and Elizabeth were still there.  
The best part however, was definitely Annabeth. The priest got through reading much quicker and next thing I knew he was saying, "You may kiss the bride."


End file.
